Sing Me To My End
by vsyo-vremya
Summary: When Clear said forever, he meant it.
1. Always

"I heard your voice, so I came... Aoba-san". His words resonated through Aoba's mind. There he was, just sitting there with his umbrella as though the time was nothing. Torn between shock and joy, Aoba called out. "Clear!" With that, he stood up and made his way across the rooftops to where Aoba stood in the veranda. Without a word, Aoba wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could, barely believing the moment was real. Returning the embrace, Clear held onto Aoba, running his hands through Aoba's hair causing him to tremble ever so slightly. "Y-you... You came back..." Aoba whimpered from somewhere between laughter and tears. "Yes, Aoba-san". Immediately the tears overtook Aoba and he began quaking in the arms of the man he watched fall apart at the seams. Holding onto him like he was the only thing keeping him alive, he whispered to Clear "I... Clear, I..." he trailed off. "Aoba-san..." Clear began, "Aoba-san, I'm here". Aoba continued to cry. Hearing Clear's voice again after all this time, saying his name; Aoba could scarcely accept it. He never thought he'd even _see_ Clear again, but there he was, in his arms once more, like nothing ever happened. Motioning his head, Aoba spoke; "Clear?", "Yes, Aoba-san?" he replied, "I missed you". Clear smiled into Aoba's hair. "I said I'd never leave you, Aoba-san... And I never did". With those words, Aoba looked up at Clear and brought their lips together. Holding both sides of Clear's head, he buried himself in Clear, savouring every second they kissed. Clear ran his hand down Aoba's back and pushed them closer together. Aoba still remembered the events in Platinum Jail and how Clear loved him. Clear wanted so much to be with Aoba - to be human - so he granted that desire the best way that he could. It still affected Aoba; even thinking about it brought him to the edge. But in this one moment, everything was right with the world.

Whoever repaired him Aoba owed an impossible debt. Tears continued to trickle down Aoba's face as the two embraced. "Aoba-san?" Clear began. "Yeah?", "I love you". Aoba unlocked them and looked at Clear again. Smiling, and with all the conviction and sincerity of innocence, Aoba spoke; "I love you too, Clear. I love you too". And with that, Aoba pulled Clear away from the veranda and into the bedroom. He kissed Clear again; deeply and without restraint. Moving backwards and still holding onto Clear, Aoba directed them to the bed. Feeling the edge of the bed with the back of his leg, he caused himself and Clear to fall and land gracelessly on the sheets. Still locked in a kiss, Aoba positioned himself directly under Clear and began gyrating in repetitive motions. This time there was no restriction; after watching Clear die, Aoba was going to do anything and everything to carve them into eternity.

Words dissolved into heavy gasps and weighted sighs as the two writhed in earnest. Aoba began to harden in response to Clear who was now working the hem of his neck with voracious intent. Descending further into ecstasy, Aoba brought his hands to Clear's head and proceeded to labour his fingers through the copious silver strands of hair. Clear then spoke. "Aoba-san... Can I ask you something?". "Always", Aoba said through rushed breaths. Clear opened his mouth to speak but hesitation seemed to get the better of him and he withdrew from caressing Aoba. Confused, Aoba pulled himself up and saw Clear sitting on the edge of the bed with a troubled look upon his face. "Clear...?" Aoba began, "What's wrong?" Clear didn't move. Aoba moved closer to him, positioning himself next to Clear and put his arms around Clear's waist. Clear then put his arms across Aoba's in response. "Aoba-san..." Clear began, "You know I'm not human..." "Yes", Aoba replied with curiosity. "Then you know that I'll never grow old – I'll never age". Aoba grew concerned; he knew where this was going. Clear, still motionless, spoke again "But you will... And I'll just watch as you die. I don't want that". There was a fear and loneliness is his voice that echoed throughout the room. Aoba had considered this. In the year or so that Clear had been gone Aoba had the time to think about everything and how he knew that Clear would outlive him. But he had also had the time to realise something else. "Clear," Aoba addressed him with a calm firmness, "I know what you're thinking and I understand. I've had a lot of time to think about it too and..." Aoba trailed off, absorbed in his own thoughts. Fading back in, he looked at Clear who still hadn't moved and with rehearsed precision placed his thumb and index finger either side of Clear's chin, rotated his head towards him and kissed him gently. "I know you won't grow old and I know that one day I will die. But as long as I'm with you then that doesn't matter to me. And as long as you remember me, I will live forever". There was a resolution in Aoba's eyes that Clear understood. It didn't matter what time they had together, it was only important that they _had_ the time. In a world that was cruel and pitiless, the quietest whispers drowned out the explosions. He and Aoba were together, here and now, in this one shard of infinity, and it was that which made everything worthwhile. The two continued to look at each other daring to even breathe for fear of shattering this single piece of serenity.

How much time had passed between them they didn't know, but it was a while before either of them spoke again. Clear was the one to break the silence, however. "Aoba-san... Master..." he murmured delicately, "I want to be with you. Forever". Aoba smiled. "Forever is a very long time, you know" he replied. "I know", Clear returned with a wilted smile, "But I still want to be with you. And I will love you even longer". It was that which truly affirmed Clear's humanity. Not just to Aoba, but to anyone who would have been there at that moment. If the only thing that made Clear in any way mechanical was his functional immortality then Aoba could live with that, because he couldn't bear to see him die again.


	2. Vita ex Machina

Ever since Clear's return to Aoba, the days seemed so much brighter and everything appeared infinitely better. It was an unusual arrangement, that's for sure; but they didn't let it affect them. Aoba didn't know whether it was right or wrong, all he knew was that this was the closest thing to perfect he had ever been. Some might call it crazy, but what did they know. Clear always went out of his way to accommodate Aoba. Every morning he would wake up to breakfast and he would be greeted with dinner after he returned from work the evenings Clear didn't come to meet him at the junk shop. The house would always be immaculate and Clear's DIY skills manifested themselves every time something needed building or maintaining. Clear always did everything he could to make Aoba happy, and Granny barely had to lift a finger thanks to Clear, so naturally she was glad to have him around. Aoba wasn't entirely sure what she thought of their relationship, but he knew that if she thought it was a problem, she'd make it known.

To the outside world, everything appeared perfectly normal. Dubious whispers of '_two guys'_ would drift on the wind every now and again, but that was all they ever were, not that it mattered in any case. Aoba and Clear were happy with one another and that's all that was relevant. They would walk together hand in hand, talk for hours on end about everything and nothing. Clear would always ask Aoba questions about life and being human. He had a very real and very passionate interest in what it means to be human and what makes something truly alive. '_He has more life in him than anyone I know'_ Aoba would always think to himself whenever Clear began to quiz him. He'd always ask the most philosophical and poignant questions: _"Aoba-san; How do humans feel?", "Why do humans sleep?", "What happens to humans who don't find love or happiness?". _His inquisition was boundless. More often than not, Aoba couldn't fully answer his questions. They were just so big and far beyond any answer Aoba could give him. Aoba knew that it was Clear's way of trying to be more human. Not understand humanity, but to actually become a human being. Aoba had explained to Clear several times that it made no difference to him that Clear was mechanical and that he loved him as much as any human, but Clear would always think that - because he was a machine – he would never be complete, no matter how many times Aoba would iterate the contrary. One day, however, Clear asked a question that knocked Aoba off his feet.

Walking home from work, talking as usual, Clear turned the conversation and spoke with solemn intent. "Aoba-san?", "Yeah?", "Can I ask you something?" There was a concentrated look of discomfort on Clear's face. "As always" Aoba replied with a painted smile. Clear remained silent for a few moments as though he was gathering his thoughts, so Aoba spoke again. "What is it?" he enquired tentatively. "What will I do when you die?". Aoba stopped in his tracks. "What?". Aoba spoke with bated breath. "When you die", Clear repeated, "What will I do?". To say the question caught him off-guard was an understatement. Aoba felt as though he'd just been punched in the heart. He just stared at Clear with a mixture of shock and distress unable to fully comprehend what just happened. "Aoba-san?" Clear said, confused. "Did I say something wrong?" Clear's expression was clouded with confusion and uncertainty. He didn't want to hurt Aoba – he just wanted to know. "I..." Aoba murmured hesitantly, "I, erm...". He couldn't fathom his thoughts into words. He just remained there, gazing at Clear with all the incredulity of an age. Dumbstruck, Aoba looked away from Clear and hung his head and stared the ground. He didn't know how to answer Clear because he didn't have an answer. What _would_ Clear do after he's gone? Aoba had never even considered it and thus began feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt because of it. He suddenly felt incredibly selfish and couldn't bring himself to look at Clear again. Engulfed with shame, he fought against the urge to break down and cry at the realisation of his own selfishness. It was then that Aoba felt something rather unexpected. Clear, understanding Aoba's silence, gently took Aoba's hands into his own. The gesture moved Aoba and he could have sworn that he heard Clear's heart. Still not being able to face him, Aoba was surprised and what he heard next... _Singing. _Clear had begun to sing. That beautiful, heartbreaking melody that moved Aoba's soul to dance – it was magical. Clear put his arms around Aoba, embracing him tenderly. Aoba returned the motion, trying so hard not to let any tears escape him. The two stayed that way for a while; Clear singing, holding each other as though the stars were falling around them. When Clear's song had ended, he spoke softly; "I'm sorry, Aoba-san...". Aoba – combating his guilt – drew his gaze to look at Clear. "For what?" Aoba asked, confused. Clear's expression softened. "For asking". Aoba looked away again. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong...", he said, with a twinge of regret. He still didn't have an answer, but Clear saved him from that: "I will remember you, Master". "What?" Aoba looked back at Clear. "I will remember you. That's what I'll do. When you die, I will remember you". Aoba blinked. Clear gazed into Aoba's eyes with sincere and heartfelt truth. In that moment, Aoba felt the Earth fall away. There was nothing but he and Clear as time stood still, waiting. '_I will remember you...'_


	3. Life and Living

Clear and Aoba had grown used to the whispers and gossip about their relationship. Because they were two men it was suddenly the story of the century and God knows what the reaction would be if they ever discovered Clear was mechanical. But they could gossip to their heart's content because neither of them cared. The two had settled down into something relatively normal. It had been a few years now and Aoba had decided to move out of his grandmother's house and begin his own life with Clear. In an attempt to grant them some freedom from the looks of shock and disgust he and Clear received almost daily, Aoba had chosen to distance them from the people and places he grew up around. Ever since the fall of Platinum Jail, there had been plans to reconstruct the area for the resident islanders so Midorijima could flourish of its own accord. Aoba thought it might be nice to move there when it was completed assuming there would be homes available. Though after a while, Aoba didn't think they'd ever get around to actually doing it because for nearly a year it was all just talk, but recently there had been a lot of activity in and around the destruction. Until now it had been fenced off from the public with strict penalties for trespassers, but there had been construction aircraft flying in and out of the site hourly. Whatever they were going to do, it promised to be interesting.

Clear and Aoba had moved to the Western Province of the Old Resident District. Littered with an abundance of apartment buildings and suburban housing, it wasn't difficult for them to find a suitable home. It was a little out of the way, even for the area, but it was peaceful, although shopping of any kind was troublesome as they lived miles from any half-decent outlet. Clear, however, would always willingly travel the distance there and back because Clear – as he put it – _'can walk faster than Master can'._ Aoba wasn't going to disagree and Clear always returned within an hour with everything they needed. Despite their relative isolation, they would always make time and arrange to see the friends and family who remained in the West Province. Although it was a trek, it would always be made worthwhile by the happiness and efforts of those they came to visit: Granny would always cook a meal enough for twenty, Koujaku would offer his home to them if they wished to stay a night, though was ever-so insistent on cutting Aoba's hair. Noiz – whenever he decided to make an appearance – would constantly assure himself of Aoba's health and wellbeing and Misuki would walk with them if they ever decided to traverse the streets. Aoba was grateful for their ventures and would always leave with an incredible smile. And sometimes they would come and visit Aoba and Clear, just to surprise them. It would always brighten Aoba's day and Clear would effortlessly fill a table with the most delicious of foods and they would all while away the time together with laughter and merriment. But as much as he enjoyed the impromptu visits, he wouldn't mind being told in advance. Their timing could be terrible sometimes; Aoba was surprised at how quickly he could get dressed when he had to.

It was mid-afternoon and Clear and Aoba had been living together for over a year when Aoba received a message on his Coil.

_"We would like to invite you to the grand unveiling of the newly-built Ivory Heights. Please find attached your invitation, directions to the event and instructions for the evening. We hope to see you there. Sincerely, Indigo Inc."_

After Aoba read the message he walked through the house to where Clear was standing in the kitchen preparing lunch. "Hey, Clear", Aoba spoke hurriedly. "Yes, Aoba-san? What is it?". "I've just got a message about something called Ivory Heights. Does that mean anything to you?". Clear responded nonchalantly; "Yes, Aoba-san. It's the new complex that's been built where Platinum Jail used to be. They've been reconstructing it for years now so I'm assuming it's finally complete" he finished with a smile. "Well I've been sent an invitation to its opening. Would you like to go?" Aoba asked casually. "I'll go if you want to go, Aoba-san" Clear answered, still smiling. "I'm not bothered either way, I just think it would be nice to see what's become of it. Maybe Glitter's still standing" Aoba finished with a curt laugh. "Well didn't you say you might like to move there if the opportunity arose, Aoba-san? Maybe we could see what it's like and you can decide?". Clear offered the possibility with a pulse of excitement in his voice. "You've got a point there", Aoba agreed. "Well it won't hurt to check it out, will it?" he continued, "And besides, it'll be interesting to see what it looks like now". Clear grinned in response and Aoba laughed. "So it's a plan?" Aoba asked. "Yes, Aoba-san. I'll go wherever you want".

The invitation placed the date of the unveiling as June 17th so they had a couple of weeks to wait, but in the meantime they had decided to redecorate their home. By that, Aoba had said he didn't like the constant whitewash he was greeted with every time he came home so Clear had taken it upon himself to paint each room a different colour one afternoon while Aoba was in work. Due to the effective renovation of the island, public transport had become relatively dependable so Aoba could continue working at Heibon despite the distance.  
Arriving back home, Aoba walked in to a room painted a rather violent shade of green. Lost for words, he sought Clear in want of an explanation. Each room he entered, however, was painted a different colour. The kitchen was blue, the bathroom was yellow and the bedroom was red. He could only assume that Clear was responsible for the sudden explosion of colour. Patience dwindling, he called out. "Clear!?" No answer. He called again, louder; "Clear!" Nothing. Aoba wondered where he could be. Walking back to the sitting room, he turned to face the door upon hearing it open. There - looking as though he'd been attacked by an easel - was Clear. "What the Hell happened to you?!" Aoba exclaimed. "I decorated, Aoba-san", Clear returned with a gleeful smile. "Do you like it?" Aoba didn't know what to think. Stuck somewhere between amazement and disbelief, he just eyed the room, staring at every inch of the viridian upon the walls. "It's..." Aoba muttered, "...unusual..." Clear's smile waned slightly. "When did you do this?" he asked politely. "This afternoon while you were gone. You said you didn't like the white so I thought I'd surprise you. Do you like it?" Aoba wasn't overly enthusiastic about the sudden onslaught of the spectrum, but he knew it was just Clear being Clear. "I love it", Aoba lied. "I think it's amazing". Clear's face erupted in happiness and he ran towards Aoba and lifted him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Aoba-san! I hoped you would!" Though not wild about the choice of colour, he was glad that he could make Clear happy, even if it required a little white lie. Besides, he'd grow to like it anyway. Or at least he hoped he would...

That evening Clear made dinner as usual and the two sat down to eat. Making conversation, Aoba asked Clear about his artistry; "So what made you choose all those colours then?" "They're the primary colours so I thought they would be good to use" Clear answered with a smile. "Oh..." Aoba uttered, unconvinced. "So what where you doing outside when I got home then? I didn't see you on the way back". "I had paint left over so I decided to see if Tae-san wanted me to paint something" Clear continued to smile. "And?" Aoba offered. "She said the hallway could do with a retouch and asked me to paint it over in blue, so I did". "Right..." Aoba said, "And why were you covered in paint?" "Because Tae-san threw it at me". Aoba's jaw dropped. "She _what?!_" "Tae-san threw paint at me". "Why?!" Aoba spoke with bewilderment. "I don't know. She didn't say" Clear answered casually. Aoba's shock began to turn into frustration. "Well what happened?!" he asked impatiently. "I told you, Aoba-san. I painted the hall for Tae-san". Aoba gave him an indignant look. "Ok then. What happened before she threw the paint at you?" he asked, hoping his wording would give him the answer he was looking for. "I dropped paint on her". The relaxation of Clear's response perplexed Aoba and he gave Clear a puzzled look. "You dropped _paint_ on her?" he repeated, making sure he'd heard right. "Yes, Aoba-san" Clear confirmed. Aoba was about to ask for an explanation but Clear saved him the trouble. "I was standing on a ladder painting the top of the wall and I dipped the brush into the pot, only I missed and ended up knocking the paint over. Tae-san was behind me watching and the paint landed on her". Aoba listened to Clear's account and didn't need to hear any further. He knew his grandmother too well and knew that Clear had escaped lightly. "Hnn..." Aoba sighed, "I'll go see her tomorrow after work and apologise. She can't hold a grudge that long..." he mused. "Thank you, Aoba-san" Clear spoke respectfully. "I'll apologise too". "NO!" Aoba blurted, making Clear jump a little. "You stay here. I'm gonna see how much damage you've caused before I let the two of you in the same room again". His tone was final. "Okay", Clear said cheerfully, "Whatever you think is best, Aoba-san".

They finished eating quietly, not saying much to one another. Clear did the washing up and Aoba put the clean dishes away as they came. Fighting the weight of his eyelids, Aoba announced he was going to bed and made his way toward the bedroom. Clear followed suit, trailing behind Aoba like a happy puppy. Aoba undressed himself, lay on the bed, pulled the blanket across his body and allowed sleep to take him. Doing the same, Clear removed his clothes, crawled into the opposite side of the bed and folded himself around a now-sleeping Aoba. Kissing him softly, he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Aoba-san".


	4. Indestructible

The opening of Ivory Heights had proven to be an experience. Through fanfare, cheers and a few thousand balloons released at the behest of Indigo Incorporated, Clear and Aoba made their way around the streets of the reconstruction and sought to find a place they could come to call home. Indigo seemed to be headed by a man called Kiyomeru whom, Aoba noticed, wielded the same charismatic charm as Toue before him, only this time without manipulation and ulterior motive. The work Indigo had put into reclaiming Platinum Jail was extraordinary; buildings were formidable, streets were immaculate and the atmosphere was beautiful – Ivory Heights was not disappointing. Suddenly, an idea reappeared in Aoba's mind. "Clear", he began, "Do you think you could find where Glitter used to be?" "Glitter? Why, Aoba-san?" Clear replied with confusion. "Because I'd just like to see what's there now, you know. I mean, that's where we- I mean where you, erm..." Aoba trailed off sullenly, a look of solemnity painted across his face. "I can find it, Aoba-san" Clear spoke, "I remember". Aoba looked up; "Really? You don't mind?" "No, Aoba-san", Clear answered "I'll go wherever you want". Aoba smiled awkwardly. In all honesty, he had no rational or even sane reason to want to relocate Glitter. Aoba just knew that Glitter is where his life with Clear began, and ultimately ended. He tried not to think about it too much, but he felt it was something he had to do. Taking a deep breath, Aoba spoke again. "So..." Clear looked at him, "Which way do we go?"

Clear directed the pair of them through the commotion and hype, walking long and winding roads until they arrived at their destination. "Where are we?" Aoba asked. "Where you wanted to go, Aoba-san. This is Glitter" Clear motioned towards the towering block of flats that stretched the length of road. Without knowing how, Aoba pinpointed the exact location where Glitter used to stand. He looked intently to the left side of the street, fixing his gaze upon the third block down. Aoba suddenly felt a nostalgic pang of guilt which quickly turned to pain. Unable to manage anything else, he turned his head to face Clear. "What's wrong, Aoba- san?" Clear asked concernedly, "You seem sad". "Nothing..." Aoba returned, "I'm just... Well, I'm..." he couldn't connect his thoughts. Clear walked over to Aoba and put his arms around him. "You don't have to worry, Aoba-san" he said, "I'm here". Aoba , unable to contain it any longer, returned Clear's embrace and allowed a few silent tears to escape his eyes. "I love you. You know that, right?" Aoba insisted, lifting his head from Clear's shoulder. "I know, Aoba-san. I know. And I love you too". The smiled at each other for a moment until the smiles turned to quaint laughter. Aoba turned to face the building once more and spoke again, this time with a sense of personal freedom. "So do you wanna see if we can move in?" he grinned. "I will if you will" Clear replied with the same boyish smile. Aoba rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on then", he said gleefully, "Let's go find someone important". And with that, he took Clear's hand and the two of them gradually made their way back into the crowd.

The festivities continued with no sign of stopping as the two boys attempted to navigate their way around. Filled with purpose, Aoba sought to find someone who could aid the two of them in relocating to Ivory Heights. It was difficult to not become separated in the density of the people populating the plaza, but Aoba kept tight hold of Clear. After a while and unable to successfully find someone or something useful, Aoba turned his attention to Clear. "Where do you think we should go?" Clear looked at him; "I don't know, Aoba-san. Everything's changed". Aoba dropped his head sullenly: He was becoming increasingly more frustrated with every moment that passed. Lost in disappointment, he was startled to suddenly find Clear pulling him through the congregation. "Oh, ahh...!" He didn't have the chance to question it. After a few moments of being manhandled, Clear brought them to a stop outside of a kiosk that Aoba wouldn't have known was there. There was a sign that read "Information" across the top of the booth and Aoba instantly understood Clear's intention. "How did you know this was here?" Aoba asked, perplexed. "I overheard someone talking about it so I followed what they said" Clear answered, seeking approval with a charming grin. "Aha" Aoba laughed, "Well, thank you!" Clear just continued to grin adorably. Aoba let a moment pass before approaching the information desk then made his way with eager anticipation.  
"Excuse me!" Aoba bellowed to the attendant while still a good six feet away from her, "Can you help me?" he continued, reaching the counter. "What can I do for you, sir?" the attendant asked politely. "Can you tell me where I can find out about moving here? Rentals and such?" he asked excitedly. "Certainly", the clerk began, "If you follow the road leading behind this desk you will eventually come to a large building – Crystal Court. That's where all enquiries and property management is controlled. You should find what you're looking for there". Aoba grinned from ear to ear. "Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?" the clerk continued graciously. "No, thank you", Aoba answered, "That's all I needed. Thank you!" The clerk wished him a good day and the two were off in no time. Doing as directed, Clear and Aoba made their way uninterrupted along the road to Crystal Court. Barely breathing with anticipation, Aoba welcomed the formidable structure that dwarfed the surrounding buildings.

_'Crystal Court'_ Aoba thought, '_Impressive'._ "Do you really wanna do this?" he asked Clear without moving. "Do what, Aoba-san?" "Move here", he replied, "If we go in, there's a chance we will and our lives will change. Are you ready for that?" Clear looked at Aoba. "I will do whatever you want, Aoba-san. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy". _'Typical Clear', _Aoba thought with a smile on his face. Taking a breath, he and Clear made their way into the building and were instantly greeted by an immaculately white vestibule. Aoba was blinded for a moment at its brilliance, Clear remained unfazed. Adjusting to the brightness of the room, Aoba looked around for a reception desk or someone he could talk to, and directly ahead lay exactly what he wanted - there was a counter framed underneath with large silver letters that read _'Welcome'_. Aoba felt almost embarrassed by how untidy he looked in comparison to the interior, but nevertheless he soldiered on. Crossing the foyer, Aoba directed his attention to the refined man sitting behind the desk. "Excuse me", Aoba squeaked, his awkwardness manifesting itself in his voice. The attendant looked up from his computer and fixed his gaze on Aoba. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked flatly. "I hope so", Aoba replied, noting the clerk's timbre, "I was told this is where I can find out about moving here to Ivory Heights. Can you tell me what I need to know?" The clerk raised his eyebrow at him inquisitively. "You wish to move here?" he asked equally as sceptical, looking at Clear with wary eyes. "Yes", Aoba answered with a hardened tone "Can you tell me who I have to see or whatever to do that?" The clerk turned back to Aoba. "What's your name?" he asked, catching Aoba off-guard. "My name?" Aoba repeated his words. "Yes. Your name" the clerk said, slightly irate. "Aoba. Aoba Seragaki". He glowered at the clerk, him meeting Aoba's gaze. "And _him_?" The clerk motioned to Clear without taking his eyes off Aoba. "Clear", Aoba answered coldly. He didn't know what was going on here but he was rapidly becoming agitated by the clerk's contemptuous attitude. "Clear _what_?" Aoba's eyes widened. He didn't know Clear's last name. He didn't even know if Clear _had_ a last name. His disdain of the situation suddenly evaporated and was quickly replaced by a mixture of shock, astonishment and fear. Not knowing what to do, Aoba just stood there gaping at the clerk who looked at him like he'd just uttered an ugly swear word. "Seragaki". Clear's voice came from nowhere. "_What?_" the clerk responded in earnest. "Seragaki" Clear repeated, "Clear Seragaki. That's my name". Aoba's jaw dropped at he turned to face Clear. "Is that so?" the clerk said with suspicious rhetoric. "And is he your... brother?" a slight frown appearing on his face as he spoke. Silenced by Clear's sudden claim, Aoba was unable to make his brain and voice connect, but Clear stepped in again; "No. He is my Master". Aoba whipped his head to face the attendant, his face now clearly expressing a look displeasure bordering condemnation. Aoba felt something was about to happen and he wasn't ready for it.

The clerk stood up from behind the desk and glared at the two boys with fight in his eyes. "I'm sorry", he began, his voice not apologetic in the slightest, "but I'm afraid we don't allow people of your, ah, _particularity_ here". Aoba's blood ran cold, Clear remained motionless. "Ivory Heights is not a place for careless frivolity. You are not welcome here. You and your kind are not welcome here". His tone was toxic and vicious. Aoba just stared at him with abject bewilderment, unable to comprehend what had just transpired. This man whom they had only just met had completely and utterly renounced them with self-righteous judgement. The air turned to ice around them. Suddenly Aoba's incredulity morphed into silent rage. "Now I suggest you leave before I take further action", the clerk continued, but Aoba barely heard him over the sound of the fury now burning inside him. Balling his fist, he watched as the clerk spoke without registering a single word. It was then that Aoba broke his silence. "How dare you". The clerk looked at Aoba; "I beg your pardon?!" "How dare you!" he repeated with blood in his voice. "You sanctimonious bastard. How _dare_ you talk to us like we're something you've just stepped in" the anger built with every word. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are to speak to us like that. How DARE you, you self-righteous asshole!" Aoba could feel his other self beginning to rise from his depths. The clerk looked somewhat taken aback by Aoba's sudden outburst but his surprise quickly turned into amusement. "What're you gonna do?" he said, eyeing Aoba's balled fists, "Hit me?" The thought hadn't occurred to Aoba, but now it seemed like a very good idea. Without warning, Aoba leaped over the table and planted a square punch right on the bridge of the clerk's nose which made an audible crack as he fell backwards over his chair and landed awkwardly on the floor. Less than satisfied but more than justified, Aoba stepped over the desk and stood next to Clear who still hadn't made any movement at all. Aoba turned to the clerk who was now crawling backward along the floor; "You can take your Ivory Heights and shove it up your ass!" He took Clear defiantly by the hand and marched them out of the door without looking back.

Once Aoba felt they were far enough away from Crystal Court, he stopped and took several deep breaths. Adrenaline subsiding, Aoba suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his hand. "Tchs..." he let out several grunts of pain. Holding his right hand in his left and not paying attention to much else, he was startled slightly by Clear touching his hurting hand. Aoba let out another groan of pain. "Are you alright, Aoba-san?" Yeah, I'm fine", Aoba lied, "Don't worry". Clear let a few moments pass before he spoke again. "Why did you hit that man?" Aoba looked Clear dead in the eye. How could he not know why? Surely he'd understand... And then it hit him: Clear _doesn't_ understand. It's his mechanical nature – he couldn't know why the clerk rejected them so vindictively. This was something else he'd have to explain. Sighing with resignation, he began to elucidate. "I hit him because he said we weren't allowed to live here because we're together". Clear thought for a moment. "What's wrong with that, Aoba-san?" "Nothing's wrong with it. But some people think there is and that's not right". Clear considered Aoba's words silently. "It was because he spoke as though we were something unnatural and disgusting. I won't have anyone think anything like that about us – about you". Clear continued to look at Aoba with confusion. "Why did he think that, Aoba-san?" His words were innocent. "I don't know. Some people are like that and there's nothing we can do about it" Aoba took a breath. "But I promise you that no about of those kind of people will ever come between us; I love you too much to let that happen". Aoba spoke with resolution. Clear's puzzled features waned into an understanding smile. "Thank you, Aoba-san". "For what?" "For loving me". Aoba just smiled. This is what made everything worthwhile. All the whispers, all the looks, rumours and that damn clerk. Because of Clear – because they had each other – all else was nothing. Come what may, they were together and that made them unbreakable.


	5. Mechanical Heart, Part I

Clear and Aoba had been together a long time now; almost seventeen years. A lot had happened in that time. They had decided to relocate back to the Eastern Province due to travel back and forth between the East and West for one thing or another becoming increasingly tiresome. Aoba had gained ownership of Heibon Junk Shop when Haga-san retired so the move was also something of a necessity: Aoba couldn't maintain the shop and live on the other side of Midorijima, though Clear was always ever-so insistent on aiding Aoba any way he could. Aoba knew that, if not for Clear, he wouldn't be able to run the place nearly as efficiently and for that he was very grateful for – though occasionally irritated by – Clear's overwhelming urge to help.

The years had taken their toll on Aoba, however. In contrast to Clear, anyway, who remained as beautiful as the dawn. Aoba could see it when he looked in the mirror; the way his face was drawn and his skin paled – life was catching up to him. It distressed Aoba to watch himself age as Clear continued like time was nothing, but Clear never once made any remark about it or believed Aoba to be anything less than perfect. For that, Aoba was thankful, but there would be nights where he would lie awake restlessly, unable to quell the one thought that had captured his mind: _"I'm going to die..."_ It was a fact he had accepted long ago; people die and he wouldn't be any different. But his fear was not death, but rather leaving Clear behind. He knew that Clear would outlive him and potentially everyone else, but that's something Aoba couldn't stomach. He didn't want to leave Clear alone, not after everything they'd been through – everything they had. It wouldn't be fair. Clear waking up one day and him no longer being there; it's something that anguished Aoba to the depths of his soul. Every time he looked at Clear he could feel a piece of himself fall apart, and sometimes he'd have to fight back a tear at the thought of this magnificent anomaly being alone again. Aoba knew he was fighting time, and he was losing.  
There were times, though, when Clear would destroy Aoba's trepidation. Whenever he would ask Aoba about the world, hold him when they slept or even smiled from across the room, Aoba would forget – however briefly – about everything that plagued his mind. To look at Clear and see the whole world look back at him; it was something Aoba cherished. And Clear never made him feel any less than extraordinary; he would love Aoba in exactly the same way as he always did, and he always would. Age was not a factor in Clear's calculations; it never even entered the equation. Clear loved Aoba in as many ways as he could and that's all that he both wanted and needed. Clear never saw beyond that, touching Aoba's heart every day with his song. If Aoba was on his way out, then that's how he'd want to go.

A chilly winter morning one Monday in December, Aoba woke to find Clear gone. _"Unusual.."_ he thought, as Clear always stayed with Aoba until he woke up. Throwing on a large dressing gown, Aoba exited the bedroom and made his way downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, a delicious aroma greeted his nostrils. Taking a savouring breath, Aoba directed himself eagerly towards the kitchen. "So what are you doing then?" Aoba enquired, smiling. "I'm making a meal, Aoba-san" Clear replied enthusiastically, "I'm making a meal for all of us". Aoba opened his mouth to speak but his words caught in his throat as he registered what Clear just said. "All of us?" Aoba repeated, confused. "What do you mean _'All of us'_?" he asked with a look of scepticism. "Koujaku-san called", Clear responded diligently, "He's coming to visit us this afternoon and he's bringing everyone". Aoba just looked at him with astonishment. "Wh-wha...?" he stammered, more confused "When did this happen?" "Your Coil rang when you were asleep, Aoba-san. I didn't want you to wake up so I answered the call. It was Koujaku-san and he said he was going to visit us and he was bringing everyone with him. As a 'bit of a surprise early Christmas party', he said. So I thought I'd begin making food for us all". Clear turned to Aoba and grinned heartily. Aoba, resigned to these kind of situations by now, let out a defeated sigh and accepted that he had no say in what happens today. "Alright then", he said, "I'll do some cleaning up then if you're cooking". "There's no need, Aoba-san", Clear remarked, "I've already done it". He smiled again. Aoba looked at him with a face that said _'Only you...'_ "So what am I supposed to do then?" Aoba asked with an air of disappointment. "Heibon's closed for the season and there's nowhere to go!" Aoba spoke to Clear with blame. It didn't matter how many times Clear did everything, Aoba would always feel either useless or cheated out of usefulness. It wasn't Clear's fault; that's just how he was. But when he did all the cooking, cleaning, building and DIY, Aoba couldn't help but feel both bored and inept. It was something he thought he would have gotten used to by now, but some things never change – he knew that intimately. "I don't know, Aoba-san" came Clear's reply. _"As helpful as ever..."_ Aoba mused ironically. Taking a breath, he swallowed his pout and pursued another line of enquiry. "So who's coming then?" "I don't know, Aoba-san" Clear repeated. Aoba gave him another look "Well how many are there?" "I don't know, Aoba-san". "Well did you _ask_?" Aoba questioned, growing increasingly dumbfounded. "No, Aoba-san. I didn't. Should I have asked?" Aoba just hung his head. Seventeen years of life together and Clear still remained as useless as he was indispensible. "Don't worry about it" came Aoba's surrendered reply, "I'll just call him back". With that, Aoba exited the kitchen and began searching for his Coil. It was gonna be a long day...


	6. Mechanical Heart, Part II

The morning seemed to stretch itself out today, Aoba thought. Other than dressing himself, he'd spent every waking moment up to this point sitting in the kitchen watching Clear prepare this meal they were all having. 'All', Aoba discovered, was Koujaku, Misuki, Haga-san and Granny. Aoba informed Clear of this so he wouldn't ready more food than necessary. "What about Noiz-san?" Clear enquired upon hearing the intended guest list. "Well he moved back to Germany didn't he?" Aoba replied, "I haven't heard from him in years. And I doubt he's gonna show up on our doorstep anytime soon either". Clear didn't respond – he just continued to peel the pile of potatoes that lay beside him. Aoba turned to face the kitchen window and let out a deep sigh. _'It's been a long time'_, he thought. _'It's been a long time since _everything._ I can't even remember the last time I spoke to Noiz. And Mink's just fallen off the face of the planet'._ Not that Aoba particularly missed Mink, but he did help save his grandmother all those years ago so he owed him a debt. Aoba continued to stare out of the window absorbed in his thoughts. He was rapidly approaching his 42nd birthday – they seemed to be every few weeks now, Aoba felt. He looked at Clear, who hadn't aged a day, and smiled at the thought of their life together and what life they had yet to live. Aoba must have done something good in a past life to deserve someone like Clear. Or so he felt, anyway. His musings, however, were interrupted by the loud ringing of his Coil. "Hello?" "Aoba!" The voice was unmistakable. Aoba looked at the caller ID just to make sure he wasn't imaging it. "N-Noiz?!" Aoba stammered in surprise. "Yes, it's me. How are you?" Aoba just gawked at his Coil in disbelief. Did he not just say he and Noiz had lost contact? Still in a stunned silence, Noiz spoke again; "Are you there?" "Y-yes! Yes, I am!" Aoba answered with a little too much enthusiasm. "Haha", Noiz laughed, "Pleased to hear from me then?" Aoba grinned to himself. "Don't flatter yourself!" Noiz laughed again. "Well I thought I'd give you a call and ask how you are. I haven't heard from you in years". "I know", Aoba replied with a twinge of disappointment, "But as you moved back to Germany I just assumed you'd gotten on with your life and forgot about me". He finished with a sullen expression. "Well I tried, but you're a stubborn bugger!" Noiz joked. Aoba laughed. "So what crossed your mind to make you call me then?" Aoba asked. "Oh, nothing", Noiz deflected, "I just thought I'd check in on you". "Are you sure? 'Cos it's a bit random, you calling me out of the blue after all these years". Noiz didn't answer and Aoba could sense something was afoot. "Noiz" he began, "Tell me why you called". Again, Noiz didn't answer. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Frowning at his Coil, he spoke "Hold on, there's someone at the door". Walking out of the kitchen and across the living room, he opened the front door and his jaw nearly hit the floor. There in front of him, as large as life, was Noiz. "Hello again", Noiz said with a boyish grin. For the second time, Aoba was completely lost for words. Not only had Noiz called him without warning after Aoba had mentioned him, but he was now standing in his doorway smiling at him. It had been an incredibly long day and it wasn't even 11am.

"So what brings you here?" Aoba asked semi-rhetorically after finally managing to overcome his shock and welcoming Noiz into their home. "I told you, Aoba – you. I wanted to see if you were alright". Aoba still doubted Noiz' sincerity, but he was happy to see him nevertheless. "Well I'm fine, thanks" Aoba assured him. "How's life in Germany?" "Oh, you know, it's the same as ever" Noiz answered nonchalantly, "Nothing's changed much since I took over the business other than the annual profit's up about 3 million a year. Not bag going all things considered". Aoba had no idea what he was talking about so he just nodded in agreement. It was then that Clear walked in from the kitchen. "Ah! Noiz-san!" Clear exclaimed happily, "You managed to get here quickly then?" "Yeah", Noiz answered, standing up. "Hydrojet flights. You can't beat 'em". The two greeted each other with a handshake before Aoba loudly interjected. "Wait a minute! What the Hell is going on here?!" Aoba looked at the two men with a mixture of confusion and deceit. Why had Clear been surprised that Noiz was here "quickly" rather than being here at all? And how did Clear even know he was going to arrive? Questions bubbled over in his brain. "I want an explanation and I want it now!" Aoba demanded angrily. "What's wrong, Aoba-san? I thought you'd be happy t-" "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Aoba bellowed. Perhaps a little louder than he intended, but it had the desired effect. "When Koujaku-san called this morning he told me that he'd called Noiz-san yesterday and asked him to fly here to Japan to see you because he knows you haven't seen each other in a while", Clear explained. "He told me not to tell you because he wanted it to be a surprise". Aoba mulled it over a moment. While it was true he was surprised – _very_ surprised – he couldn't find any malice in this conspiracy. It had been done purely to make him happy and as such he couldn't feel angry at them for doing it, though he made a mental note to lace Koujaku's dessert with laxatives. His expression began to morph into a smile and then Aoba started laughing. He pulled Noiz into a tight hug and thanked Clear, though Clear remained adamant he did nothing the each time Aoba mentioned it from that point.  
Looking at the clock, Aoba noted the time and told Clear that he'd need to carry on with making dinner if it was going to be ready in time for everyone else. Acknowledging Aoba's instructions, Clear walked back into the kitchen and continued with the preparations. Aoba motioned for Noiz to sit down again and the two began to talk about their lives in the time they hadn't spoken.

Aoba told him how he now manages Heibon Junk Shop and Noiz explained some high-end financial deal which went right over Aoba's head, but he continued to listen with feigned interest. Clear stuck his head in from time to time asking Aoba about preferences and whether or not it was okay to put the dishes in the washing machine. "But it cleans all the clothes!" he protested after Aoba's emphatic 'no'. "That's because it's designed to clean _clothes_, not dishes". Clear walked back into the kitchen, dejected. "What's it been like living with him all these years?" Noiz asked with curiosity. "It's been fine for the most part", Aoba replied. "I mean, some things you need to explain to him and other things you need to teach from scratch. There are some moments when I could happily punch him in the head too. But at the end of the day, I wouldn't want to live without him. Hell, I _couldn't_". Aoba smiled to himself. "Well as long as he treats you right and you're happy", Noiz affirmed. "Yeah. He does. And I am. So you don't have to worry" Aoba grinned at Noiz, who returned the gesture. Immersing themselves in conversation again, Aoba still answering Clear's inexorable questions, there came a knock at the door. Checking the time, Aoba could safely assume who it was this time. Standing up and walking to the door, he opened it to find who he was expecting, but not in the state he was anticipating. "Koujaku? What's wrong" Aoba asked with concern at the look of distress on Koujaku's face". "Aoba", he began. "Aoba, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." Koujaku looked away. "Koujaku. Tell me what's happened" Aoba said sternly. "Aoba... It's Tae-san". Aoba's eyes widened in alarm. "What?!" "Tae-san, she's... she's been taken to hospital. She's in Intensive Care". Aoba gaped at Koujaku with horror and panic. _'This is a joke, right? It has to be'._ But unfortunately it wasn't. And more than that, it was very, very real.


	7. Mechanical Heart, Part III

It felt like an eternity between Koujaku's arrival and the journey to the hospital. Aoba became practically catatonic throughout. After receiving an explanation through frantic breaths, Aoba appeared to just shut down, maintaining only basic motor functions. "Apparently she just collapsed in the street!", Koujaku had detailed hurriedly. "I wasn't there, but I got a call fifteen minutes ago from the medical reception telling me. Evidently I was the last call in her Coil's phone log. Probably because I called her earlier to confirm what was going on today". Aoba didn't move. "I was on my way here when I got the call, so I just ran as soon it finished". Aoba continued to remain static. "Aoba?" Koujaku said his name with concern. "Aoba, are you alright? Did you hear me?" Nothing. It was Noiz that spoke next; "We need to go" he advised, standing up. "You", Noiz motioned to Koujaku, "Take Aoba and put him in my car. It's just around the corner to the left". Koujaku nodded in acceptance. "Clear?" Noiz shouted towards the kitchen and the robot appeared in the doorframe. "Yes, Noiz-san?" Noiz gave Clear a brief overview of the situation and walked with Clear to the car, Clear locking the door as they left. Koujaku had placed Aoba in the middle of the back seat and sat to his right. Clear entered the left side and Noiz took the driver's seat. It was not going to be an easy ride.

The trip to the hospital was sombre one. A heavy silence fell between the 4 men; understandable given the circumstances. No one had any idea what to say to anyone else: Noiz drove, Koujaku propped Aoba up and Clear just sat there with Aoba's hands in his own. There was nothing any of them could say and they all knew it, but that didn't make anything any easier. Aoba still hadn't done or said anything and it was beginning to worry Clear, who just gripped Aoba tighter. Some more time passed until they stopped outside Junsuina Medical Centre. "Aoba, you need to move now", Clear spoke softly. Aoba then turned his head to face Clear and gently exited the car. With Koujaku and Clear supporting Aoba from either side, Noiz led them through the main door and into the reception. Walking towards the desk, Noiz spoke with corporate command. "Good afternoon. We're here to see Tae Seragaki. We were told she was admitted here earlier today". The receptionist instinctively began typing the name into her computer, not completely unstimulated by Noiz' directive charm. A moment passed and the receptionist spoke; "Seragaki? Yes, she's been admitted to the ICU. Her condition has been stabilised but the doctors there should be able to tell you more. The ICU is on this floor, just down the corridor", she motioned to her right. "Thank you, ma'am. Guys, follow me". Clear, Aoba and Koujaku followed Noiz down the hallway. A few minutes' walk brought them to two large white doors with 'Intensive Care Unit' emblazoned on them in vivid red letters. It was at this point the Aoba seemed to regain his stability, withdrawing from the support of the men beside him and walking towards the doors. "Excuse me", a voice interrupted, "Can I help you?". Aoba turned to face the voice. A tall man with dark hair was walking towards the group, his white coat and stethoscope swaying in his step. "My name is Aoba Seragaki. I was told my grandmother was here". "And what's her name?" the doctor asked. "Tae", Aoba replied. The calmness in his voice astonished the other three men. Noiz and Koujaku exchanged concerned looks while Clear exhibited a toneless expression. "Ah, yes. Miss. Seragaki. She was admitted not an hour ago". "Can you tell me what happened?" Aoba asked. "It appears it was a heart attack caused by a massive stroke". The words hit Aoba like a wrecking ball, but he somehow maintained his demeanour. "And what does that mean?" he asked, "I mean, will she be okay? What's gonna happen now?". Aoba looked at the doctor with plea. "She's stable, but I don't think she's going to see the end of the day. The stroke triggered a massive cardiomyopathy – her heart can't take much more". Aoba turned from the doctor and faced the double doors. "Can I see her?". "You can stay with her", the doctor offered. Without another word, he opened the door to allow Aoba in. The others began to follow but the doctor halted them. "I'm sorry", he said, "but family only". Aoba turned around to face his friends and Clear. Noiz dropped his gaze, Koujaku mimed "Go" smiling weakly and Clear just stood there, looking at Aoba, until he continued on his way.

When he heard the doors close behind him, Aoba turned to see Clear through the glass, his hand raised, touching the window. Aoba took a breath and summoned the strength to give Clear a reassuring smile. Knowing what he had to do, he took a few steps forward and came to the foot of a hospital bed. There he saw his grandmother asleep. _"As long as she's not in any pain"_ Aoba thought. He looked around the bed; heart monitors, IV drip and other medical peculiarities. It was a tearful sight. Aoba walked around the side of the bed and placed his hands upon Tae's, lowering his head and kissing her cheek. "Granny?", Aoba spoke softly, "It's me". Tears betrayed his calm. Still holding her hand, Aoba was startled to feel movement in his grasp. Looking towards his grandmother's face, she opened her eyes and saw him. "Aoba?" she struggled, "Aoba..." "Shhh, granny", Aoba whispered, stroking her hair. "Don't talk, just rest. I'm here, granny. I'm here..." he comforted. Tae smiled, looking at her grandson one last time. "You sleep, granny. I'll see you when you wake up", Aoba lied to himself. He saw her smile – that beautiful, brave smile – and spoke to her once more; "Thank you, granny. Thank you for everything..."


	8. The Human Condition

There is a line between men and gods. One walked the path of immortality, the other walked the path of the damned. Though it's never quite certain which path is who's. Watching time tear shards of Aoba, Clear wondered what path he was on. So many years it had been since he first heard Aoba's voice and how he raced across the rooftops just to find him. But still it seemed barely yesterday to him as he reflected on the moments and his time spent with Aoba. His life had begun when he first saw him - if he could be considered living - and his life would end without him. But his existence would continue. Not living, just surviving. There would be no life, only the cold of reality; the hard, meaningless void of carrying on alone. Again.

_"I need you, Aoba-san. I need you. I don't want you to go. Please..."_

Tae-san had died, Koujaku had gone and Noiz had left too. Clear didn't know why. And now Clear was all Aoba had left. Clear had remained by Aoba's side, unmoving as the days turned into weeks, months, years... Time was cruel. The helplessness and despair that gripped Clear as he could only stand by and watch love die - it was enough to drive anyone to the edge. But not Clear. Clear was strong. Aoba needed him. Clear couldn't leave. He could never leave. Not Aoba. No. Never. Clear will stay. Always...

_"I'm here, Aoba-san. I'm here, don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up..."_

Aoba breathed steadily as he lay beneath the blankets, upon the bed they had shared for so many, many years. It was his choice, to stay at home. _"Where he belongs"_ Clear mused, remember Aoba's wish. He had barely made a move all day - he just lay peacefully. How long was left? Was it right to wait for the inevitable? Clear's mind was wrought. He didn't have Aoba to answer him anymore. He didn't have Aoba to turn to when he didn't know what to do. Not anymore. Soon, Clear knew, he would have to start walking again. But until that time, he sat beside Aoba, holding his hand as he slept, running his fingers through those vivid cerulean locks that never dulled even in the winter of his life. He looked so beautiful, Clear thought, as he caressed Aoba's hair. Even as the grip of time grew ever tighter as he lived, Aoba was the most beautiful thing Clear ever knew. It was a waiting game, and no one was going to win. Clear wondered if he could cry. Was it built in? He was designed to be completely aesthetically human wasn't he? Surely he could cry. And shouldn't he? Clear wondered what it would mean if he didn't. Or even if he did.

_"Is this pain? This feeling, is it pain? Is this what a broken heart is?"_

Time was just laughing now. Weighing itself down, mocking and taunting. It took the years away from him and now it's crawling. Clear hated time. He'd never hated anything before, but he hated time so much. How it came and went but never touched him, yet poisoned everyone he ever knew. Time was evil. And he despised it.

_"Can't I fix you, Aoba-san? Like you fixed me?"_

Aoba... The most important word in the world. There didn't seem anything left to say after that. Everything he wanted - everything he needed and loved - was in that one word; his name. All that was good in life - everything Clear is: Aoba. So much Aoba had been to Clear and it was a debt that could not be repaid. And would there be anything to say after the end? Would he want to say anything again? Let him be empty - weightless; Clear would be a crucible of memory. He'd have no more words to speak. Sorrow and fear cast their shadow as he remembered every moment of his life with Aoba; his smile, his laugh, his tears, his touch... All the greatness and the darkest of life: he would keep them for a very long time. Words that echoed in Clear's mind; every word Aoba ever spoke as clear as the day they said goodbye.

_"Clear, will you love me for the rest of my life?"  
"No, Aoba-san. I'll love you for the rest of mine..."_


End file.
